charmedlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Aviva
Aviva was a confused teenage girl who was corrupted by the Demonic Spirit Sorceress Kali. Biography Early Life Aviva was born to a mortal woman who had very little family. When Aviva was in her teenage years, her mother was taken to rehab to rehabilitate, and so her sister or sister-in-law Jackie took care of Aviva in her apartment. Watching the Charmed Ones At an unknown time, Aviva met Kali, a spirit sorcereress, who appeared to her in a mirror. According to Kali, it was Aviva who came to her wanting family and sisters. Soon, Aviva trusted her, and did as she was asked when she told her to watch the Halliwell sisters, which she did for several weeks, as Kali told her that her mother would be very proud of what she wanted her to do. Aviva was also told to kidnap the sisters' cat and familiar, Kit. There was one week where Aviva did not see or hear from Kali, which worried her. After at least eight days, Aviva went to rehab to see her mother, who appeared to be getting better, though Aviva was not sure. She went back to Jackie's, where she cast the Kali Summoning Spell. The spirit sorcererss appeared, and asked if she was ready to receive a power, certain that she would not use it on her. Aviva said she was ready, and Kali gave her a power, before she was told to go to Prue, Piper and Phoebe Halliwell. Aviva got in her car and drove to 1329 Prescott Street, where she saw Leo Wyatt putting up flyers for the Halliwells' cat, Kit. After he left, she focused her power and made the flyer burn. Approaching the Halliwells After returning to her aunt's apartment, Aviva went to her room and wrote in her diary while listening to music. Jackie came in just before going to work and told her to let some light in, as her curtains were closed and the room entirely in darkness. Aviva then argued with her about why she didn't ever call her mother, and Jackie argued back by saying she had to take responsibility for her actions, which angered Aviva. Kali then told Aviva to take Kit back to the Halliwells, which she did. She told the sisters that she had just found her, but contradicted herself by saying she had fed her. However, she managed to keep her story straight before she told the sisters she wanted to talk about Wicca. Despite believing the Halliwells would accept her, like Kali said, the sisters told her to leave, not trusting her. Aviva displayed her powers by using her thermokinesis to make Andrew Trudeau's popcorn rise, to which Piper froze the room, which impressed Aviva. The sisters then proceeded to order her to leave, which she did after heating up the video Prue held in her hand. Aviva returned to her room, where she conjured Kali again. She was confused about why the sisters did not accept her like how her patroness said they would. The sorcereress responded by telling her to focus on Phoebe, the youngest, who also wanted someone to share her witchcraft with, and to avoid Prue, the eldest and most powerful. Kali then revealed to Aviva that she was after the Halliwell sisters' powers. Befriending Phoebe Aviva proceeded to call Phoebe and asked her to come visit her at her school. Phoebe agreed and arrived, and was surprised when Aviva sneaked out of school but was reminded that she used to do it too. Aviva then said that she would answer any questions Phoebe had, before the two went back to the Halliwell Manor. At the house, Aviva told Phoebe about Kali, but said only that she was a teacher and like her mother. She also said that she was a witch and High Priestess, which was either a lie or what Kali had told her. After Phoebe said she would like to meet her sometime, Aviva took her up to Phoebe's room and had Kali give Phoebe the same power she had given to her. The two had a short bonding session while they used thermokinesis on a plant to make it grow, but Prue found the two together. After an argument, Aviva stormed out to her room and conjured Kali again. She told her she wished Prue were dead, before Jackie heard their voices and asked who was in there with her. Aviva was angry after she came into her room and angrily asked why she skipped school and saw the candles. Kali proceeded to secretly use her power to light Jackie's skirt on fire, which made her run onto the landing and fell down the stairs, making Aviva believe it was herself that did it. She was sent to the hospital. Kali then suggested that Aviva use this chance to kill Prue and take her place in the Power of Three. Aviva then convinced the Charmed Ones to let her stay the night in the manor. Kali's Vanquish The next morning, Jackie told Prue that Aviva would never let her in her room and that she swore she could hear voices sometimes. Prue went to Aunt Jackie's apartment to investigate. In Aviva's room, Prue discovered Aviva's diary filled with all the details about her dealings with Kali. After calling Phoebe and telling her not to let Aviva out of her sight, Prue raced home. However, when Phoebe grabbed Aviva's jacket, she received a premonition showing Aviva throwing a fireball at Prue. She rushed upstairs, and Aviva ended up throwing the foreseen fireball at the jacket. Horrified and grief-stricken for hurting Phoebe, Aviva ran back home. She wanted to relinquish her powers, but Kali instead possessed her. Kali then forced Aviva to go to the manor, where she tried to kill the Charmed Ones. However, Piper froze Kali, ejecting her from Aviva and making it possible for the sisters to vanquish her. Later Life After Kali's vanquish, Aviva shed her gothic appearance for one of Prue's dresses. She continued to live with her aunt, but it is probable her mother got well enough to raise her again. Behind the Scenes * Aviva's name comes from Aviva Barraclough, Constance M. Burge's assistant during this time. Aviva is not the only character named after a crew member, it was done throughout the series, sometimes they would use names of crew member's children as well. * Aviva is the first character to display the power to throw fireballs, a power that later becomes popular for demons in the series. Appearances Aviva appeared in a total of 1 episode throughout the course of the series. ;Season 1 :The Fourth Sister See Also *Pyrokinesis *Kali